<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until I Fall Asleep by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704226">Until I Fall Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse'>MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Side [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Mafuyu Satou is bad at Feelings, My First Work in This Fandom, Ritsuka Uenoyama is bad at feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka tiene una conversación con alguien que no esperaba. Esto desencadena que le pida a Mafuyu algo que él ha estado esquivando por bastante tiempo y que, aunque le duela, Ritsuka debe escuchar.</p><hr/><p>Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas: <a href="https://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=31110">Amor Yaoi</a>, <a href="https://yokubounorain-fanfics.blogspot.com">Blogger</a> y <a href="https://yokubouno-rain.livejournal.com">Livejournal</a>.</p><p>En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado, <span class="u">por favor</span> avísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Side [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until I Fall Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace unas semanas que ando escribiendo este oneshot. Apenas había salido anunciada esta serie pensé en mirarla, pero como tengo memoria de hormiga, me olvidé. Hace no más de un mes, me acordé (creo que de casualidad la vi por ahí), la vi y acá estoy, con un montón de interrogantes mientras espero por la próxima actualización del manga (nunca agarro algo terminado... Esto es por mandar mis fics a hiatus, ¿no?).<br/>Espero que este oneshot les guste. <br/>Está clasificado como manga/ anime porque no tiene mucha relevancia para la historia, y como es una serie, si la hubiera, en todo caso, modificaré esa etiqueta.</p><hr/><p>Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu.  </p><p>Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.</p><p>En cambio, la historia, sí.</p><p>*No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, <b><span class="u">PLAGIOS</span></b>.</p><p>*Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El calor a su alrededor era agradable. El sol estaba en su punto justo para permitirle tener una siesta reconfortante. El sonido ambiente era apenas imperceptible aunque al otro lado varios de sus compañeros estuvieran jugando al básquet. Había sido un buen plan hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a los gritos, pisadas y rebotes de pelota, por unos instantes. Se revolvió en su lugar cuando eso sucedió. Si era Mafuyu, se sentaría en el lugar que le había quitado con anterioridad. Tampoco lo despertaría si lo encontrara dormido. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció al sentir una mano posándose sobre uno de sus hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uenoyama, Uenoyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aludido abrió los ojos y se giró. No reconocía a quien lo había despertado. Era un muchacho que después de cumplir su cometido e interrumpir su siesta, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el descanso de las escaleras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Nos conocemos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El muchacho lo observó. Es más, era como si lo estuviera analizando. Sin embargo, le terminó respondiendo con una sonrisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Nos vamos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El desconocido se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero, ¿y tú quién eres? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yoshida. Yoshida Yuki. Al fin nos conocemos, Uenoyama-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sensación imposible de describir invadió el cuerpo y la mente de Ritsuka. Sintió escalofríos. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? La mano extendida se movió, intentando llamar su atención. ¿Estaba esperando a que estrechara su mano? Lo más importante era… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki se sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes carácter. ¿Me acompañas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka lo miró, desconfiado, sin embargo, también se incorporó y siguió sus pasos. Bajaron las escaleras y al abrir la puerta que los separaba del gimnasio, aparecieron frente al mar. Era un lugar similar a Minato Mirai, donde Mafuyu le había confesado sus sentimientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Este lugar… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vinimos aquí con Mafuyu. Había sido un día de invierno —relató Yuki con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué? —musitó Ritsuka—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Mafuyu… Él quiere avanzar. Él hace todo lo posible por avanzar, y tú sigues ahí, haces que Mafuyu siga arrastrándose por el suelo cargando con el dolor de tu recuerdo. En cada lugar que ve, estás ahí. ¿Por qué, Yoshida-san? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz de una vez por todas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quizás ese sea tu trabajo —Ritsuka no entendía si estaba confundido o si ese chico lo estaba tratando de idiota. Probablemente era un poco de cada cosa—. Quizás sea como dices, yo mantengo a Mafuyu en el suelo. En cambio, tú, Uenoyama-kun, tú le das las alas que necesita para volar, y para desprenderse de esos recuerdos. Mafuyu no me olvidará, eso lo sé, pero está en ti y en los que lo rodean que sólo los recuerdos felices permanezcan en su corazón. Además… Seré egoísta, pero realmente no quiero que él se olvide de mí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka podía ver la tristeza asomándose en su mirada. En cierto punto, le recordó a Mafuyu. Se arrodilló en la orilla y jugó con la arena húmeda que se extendía bajo sus pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cada vez que Mafuyu piensa en ti, siento un nudo en la garganta. Nunca tuve una experiencia ni remotamente similar a que él vivió, así que no sé muy bien qué hacer o qué decirle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás, Uenoyama-kun. Estás —el muchacho a su lado sintió cada vez más cerca la presencia del otro. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos al sentir su mano revolviendo sus cabellos—. Y te agradezco eso. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor? </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka abrió los ojos. Las luces de la calle entraban a la habitación y pintaban el techo y una de las paredes de un nuevo color. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y cerrándose en una fracción de segundo. Al girarse hacia la derecha vio a Mafuyu restregándose los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola —le dijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas, Uenoyama-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kedama, que había seguido los pasos de su dueño, también entró a la habitación y se acurrucó entre el futón donde estaba acostado Ritsuka y la cama de Mafuyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ah! ¡Tama!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Déjalo —le pidió Ritsuka, acariciando al cachorro que se acercó a él y le lamió el rostro, haciéndolo sonreír. Mafuyu trató de pasar sobre Ritsuka sin pisarlo, pero él le agarró la pierna. Aunque estuviera más dormido que despierto, la mirada de Mafuyu parecía brillar en esa habitación oscura—. Acuéstate aquí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu abrió grande los ojos y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se arrodilló al lado del futón y Ritsuka le hizo un espacio para que se acostara a su lado. Apenas sintió su calor, lo atrajo hacia él. Mafuyu levantó la vista, pero por la manera en que estaba acostado sólo podía ver el mentón de Ritsuka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uenoyama-kun… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuéntame sobre él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kedama se metió dentro del futón y quedó entre ambos adolescentes. Siendo acariciado por ambos, ellos cruzaron miradas cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la piel del otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sobre quién? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sobre Yoshida. Cuéntame sobre él —agregó Ritsuka mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Mafuyu con su brazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Todo comenzó una tarde de invierno. Quizás antes. No. Fue una tarde de verano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Decídete —masculló Ritsuka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu se hizo un ovillo dentro del futón y estiró uno de sus brazos para aferrarse a la remera de Ritsuka. Dejó su oído pegado a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. También alcanzó a sentir el particular aroma que sólo Mafuyu percibía en él. Ese aroma que le hacía decir: “Ah. Este es Uenoyama-kun.” Levantó la mirada y continuó con su relato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yuki me salvó —su oyente se estremeció. Aunque quisiera escapar, dormirse de una vez, los fuertes latidos de su corazón le impedían hacer una cosa o la otra. Tenía que quedarse ahí y escuchar la historia completa. Luego de mucho tiempo había logrado que Mafuyu hablara sobre su ex, sobre la primera persona que había significado todo para él, y Ritsuka debía oírlo, doliera lo que le doliera—. Cuando era pequeño, mi papá me golpeaba. No importaba la razón, él sólo se desquitaba conmigo —Ritsuka sintió el agarre de Mafuyu sobre su remera. Él agarró su puño cerrado a un costado de su cuerpo y le hizo aflojar el agarre para tomar su mano y darle un beso en el dorso, haciéndolo sonreír—. Yuki fue el que hizo que esa persona se alejara de mi madre y de mí. Y desde ese día en que él me extendió su mano, yo no la solté, y él tampoco lo hizo. Yuki fue la primera persona después de mi madre que demostró preocuparse genuinamente por mí, la primera persona que me entregó su corazón y el cual yo estrujé entre mis manos —la voz de Mafuyu se cargó de dolor mientras hablaba. Hizo una larga pausa antes de cuestionar la petición de Ritsuka—. ¿Por qué me haces recordar tanto dolor? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu sintió su rostro siendo levantado y un suave beso posándose sobre su frente con una ternura tal que sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mafuyu, mírame. Lo entiendo, te entiendo. Entiendo por qué no puedes olvidar a Yuki —el aludido arrugó el rostro y Ritsuka volvió a ver esa expresión que hacía antes de llorar—. Tú eres —no podía seguir mirándolo, si lo seguía haciendo, probablemente nunca lo diría. Bajó la vista a Kedama que se había quedado dormido entre Mafuyu y él—… Tú eres mi primer todo, Mafuyu —al bajar la mirada, Ritsuka vio a Mafuyu ir de una expresión de sorpresa a esa sonrisa que hacía latir con intensidad el de Ritsuka. Quizás eso fue lo que le dio el coraje necesario para seguir hablando—. Tú eres mi primer amor, mi primer novio, la primer persona con quien soy completamente honesto. Si tú te vas, yo… No podría soportarlo. Si estás triste, no puedo tolerarlo. Sé que te duele, pero, quiero compartir también eso contigo. Quiero compartirlo todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu inesperadamente se sentó de un salto y apoyó ambas manos sobre la boca de Ritsuka para callarlo. Kedama, que se había despertado por el movimiento, ladró. Ritsuka se sorprendió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No digas eso. No digas eso. Después te irás y te olvidarás de estas palabras. Así que, por favor, no las digas —Mafuyu temblaba, no podía explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, de por sí él apenas había empezado a abrirse a los demás nuevamente gracias a Ritsuka. De repente, enfrascado en su desesperación, sintió la cálida caricia de Ritsuka sobre uno de sus brazos. Sintió que con su mirada le decía que todo estaba bien—. Lo siento —lentamente, Mafuyu sacó sus manos de la boca de Ritsuka y apenado las juntó sobre sus piernas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes razón —las palabras del muchacho ocasionaron que Mafuyu lo mirara nuevamente. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no podía, no lograba pronunciar palabra y, en cambio, sus labios se sellaron—. No entiendo para nada lo que estás sintiendo. Pero, Mafuyu, ¿realmente crees que olvidaré tan fácil? ¿Qué lo olvidaré todo tan fácil? —Ritsuka se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos—. Somos tan malos para expresar nuestros sentimientos, ¿no? —le dijo pausadamente, con una tranquilidad que en realidad no tenía. Por el contrario, su corazón, de no estar apresado dentro de su pecho, estaría saltando de un lado a otro. Lejos de comprenderse, de aprender a expresarse apropiadamente, entre ambos apenas eran capaces de hacerlo—. Hagamos algo. Si te das cuenta que me estoy olvidando de algo, tú me lo harás recordar, ¿sí? Y si yo me doy cuenta que eso te está sucediendo a ti, yo te lo haré recordar. No importa el lugar, no importa la hora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A medida que hablaba, Ritsuka se sentó sobre el futón y empezó a jugar con las manos de Mafuyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siempre estaré a tu lado. Eso quieres decirme, ¿no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al comienzo, Ritsuka se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Mafuyu a leerlo con tanta claridad? Luego, agarró con fuerza sus manos y asintió con la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú me dijiste que debíamos decir las cosas apropiadamente. Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pese a la tenue luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, Mafuyu podía ver con claridad la vergüenza que tenía Ritsuka al decir todo lo que estaba diciendo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios con ternura. Fue corto, hasta necesario para ponerle un broche de oro a esa sesión improvisada de honestidad. Apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Ritsuka antes de hablar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias. Por todo. Gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka estrechó aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quiero dejarte ir —susurró mientras se acostaba nuevamente sin soltar a Mafuyu—. Quiero que nos quedemos así. Sólo los dos —Kedama nuevamente se metió en el espacio vacío que había quedado entre ambos. Mafuyu no había llegado a acomodarse. Tampoco quería. Se sentía bien. Acarició al pomerania antes de que él se acomodara—. No vayamos mañana a la escuela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mañana no tenemos escuela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces no vayamos a la práctica de la banda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No creo que Kaji-san y Haruki-san tengan algún problema con eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Genial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Podemos dormir ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú eres el que sigue hablando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu sonrió y jaló de la frazada de su cama para abrigarse tanto a él como a Ritsuka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches, Uenoyama-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches, Mafuyu. Que descanses, mi amor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mafuyu contuvo las ganas de romper en llanto ante aquellas simples palabras que para él significaban demasiado. Ritsuka se giró un poco, cuidando de no despertar a Kedama, y abrazó a su pareja. Se sonrió al sentir el agarre de Mafuyu sobre su espalda. Él le decía que por favor no dijera cosas que no podría cumplir, pero Mafuyu, a diferencia de Ritsuka, en vez de decir las cosas, las llevaba a la práctica.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer :)</p><p>¿Qué te pareció? <br/>¿Cómo te parece que sería un encuentro entre Uecchi y Yuki? :O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>